Shy in a World of Monsters
by Shariki-Mirebu
Summary: Kai is your typical shy new girl. She likes being ignored and just getting by. Then she meets the Bleach gang and gets swept away in their world. She discovers her powers and fights alongside them. Will She overcome her shyness? Even fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys so this is my shot at a Bleach Fanficiton. I have read up to number 20 something in the manga but it doesn't mean my stuff is correct so forgive me and don't flame me! This is for pure enjoyment and if I get a review or two I will post the next chappie! I hope you enjoy it! (I also apologize if the chappies are short!)

**New Girl, New School**

"Who's that new girl?"

"Where's she from?"

"Why is she here?"

I ignored this questions whispered amongst the other students. I don't look at them and just hurry to my next class. The faces are a blur to many, too many looking alike in the uniforms.

I finally find my classroom and breathe a sigh of relief as I find a seat in the back. I pull out my pad and engage myself in something that will block out reality.

I occasionally brush my dark hair out of my eyes as I write. My dark eyes are focused on the wordy picture I am creating. I write the longest poem I've ever written, etching words to express my loneliness, fear, and stress.

"Hello, what's you're name?" I hear a girl faintly ask.

Reality rushes at me and everything becomes five times louder and I look around the classroom like I have seen it for the first time.

"Uruhami Takai, but I just like being called Kai," I tell the girl.

She looks kind with her small grin, her eyes are big and innocent, as well as the large chest she has. I only notice that because it is unusually close to my face. She is as thin as a toothpick and has shiny brown hair that reaches to her waist.

"I'm Orihime," she introduces herself politely.

"Hi," I say awkwardly.

"I'm sorry you have to be the new kid around her, but I'll be your friend so you're not all lonely, okay?" She giggled.

My heart softened at the kindness of this strange new girl. At least I wouldn't be unwelcome.

I'm sixteen, a transfer to this school where I've heard crazy things have happened. I have long black hair, dark colored eyes with purple circles under them, and pale skin. My parents moved here because of a new job they found and they have just left me on my own. I didn't even know where this school was until right before I came here.

I have never met someone as kind and welcome as this girl and I was glad the gods had sent me someone to rely a little upon.

The bell rang and the students eventually quieted down and took their seats.

"Class, meet our new student Takai," she introduced and I felt many pairs of eyes on me.

"J-just Kai...p-please," I stuttered and blushed. I didn't like unwanted attention.

I noticed a group of kids whispering in the corner, they all looked slightly unusual to me but Orihime sat with them. One of them had orange hair and piercing eyes, and he was watching me for a moment.

I blushed deeper and turned back to my paper full of self-pity and woe. Maybe this school isn't so welcoming after all…maybe I'll be able to fit somewhere...I don't know...


	2. Chapter 2

**Introductions**

During lunch I found a little corner all to myself. I noted that the large group of teens from earlier were talking and shouting slightly at each other. Orihime just laughed at them and whatever they were saying.

The kid with orange hair turned and looked at me. I blushed scarlet and turned back to my paper. I felt more warmth heat up my cheeks as his gaze didn't turn away.

"Hey, Kai, is it?" Someone asked.

I was distracted as a black haired female smiled down at me. She was tiny and had large eyes full of deeper wisdom than any teenager should. I became wary immediately.

"Yes?" I responded.

"I'm Rukia," she said as she extended a hand.

I hesitantly shook it.

"Being the new girl tough?" She asked as she sat next to me. I slowly closed my notebook and nodded.

"It was for me too. I moved here a few weeks ago," she stated with a sigh and glanced at the group, turned their attention towards us.

I let my bangs hide my eyes as Rukia talked.

"You found some friends," I said, stating the obvious.

"Yes, a weird bunch if you ask me," she said with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile right back.

"Here they come now," she said and I gasped.

She blinked at me, confused.

"I don't like unwanted attention," I explained with a blush.

"The shy type, I see, well a few days with us and you'll be just the opposite," she giggled.

"Hi," the orange haired kid said as he sat down across from us. A red haired one sat next to him and grunted his hello.

I smiled weakly for mine.

"This is Ichigo and Renji," she introduced and pointed out who was who.

I nodded and Orihime joined us.

"Hey Chad, Uryu, this is Kai," Orihime said as the three sat down with us.

"Hello," Uryu sniffed.

Chad didn't say anything except examine me through his long brown curls.

"Uh...hi," I said softly.

"Quiet, aren't we?" Renji said with a half-smile.

"Sorry," I apologized quickly.

"Don't be," Rukia said as she punched him, and none too hard either.

"You're just like Chad," Ichigo muttered, still looking me over.

"Um....okay..." I mumbled and held my closed notebook closer to my chest.

"So where did you move from?" Rukia asked gently, noting my growing nervousness.

"Just a little place twenty miles out of the city," I answered.

"Why did you move here?" Ichigo asked.

"My parents got new jobs," I said.

The bell signaled all of us to return to classes. It was rang gleefully in my ears that it was my escape from this awkward attention.

I was soon left to myself and I sighed in relief.


	3. Chapter 3

YAY for the reviews! You guys are AWESOME! Here is yet another…short…chappie!

**Insisted Invitation**

I left school slowly and quietly. I made sure no more attention was brought to me despite being the new student that everyone wanted to stare at. As Soon as I left the school grounds I was bombarded by Rukia and Orihime.

"Hi! Can we walk with you?" They asked.

I nodded.

"So where do you live?" Rukia asked.

"Um I don't know the actual address yet but I know I live in that general area," I said as I pointed out the direction of my house.

"That's cool! Ichigo and I live over there too! His family runs a clinic in their house," Rukia said with a giggle.

"Orihime! Wait up!" A girl shouted at us.

We stopped and turned around.

A girl was running towards us at a quick pace. She almost looked like a boy if it wasn't for the small feminine figure she had. Her short hair was dark and she looked well muscled, but not too much, and had a lot of stamina. She wasn't even breathing hard when she stopped by us.

"Kai, this is Tatsuki," Orihime introduced.

"Hi Kai!" She said gleefully and stood on the other side of Orihime.

"Tatsuki is my best friend," Orihime said with a wide smile.

"And I protect her from perverted boys," she said as she did a strong karate kick. Obviously she took karate by the way she had performed it.

We continued walking to our little houses.

"I wonder where Ichigo is," Orihime wondered.

The guy with searching eyes that make me blush and freeze my insides...

"He is with Chad and Renji, I think they went to um...exercise," Rukia told her.

"Oh..." Orihime sighed and a sad looked flickered across her innocent face.

"Don't worry, they won't be long. We all were going to hang at your place tonight, right Orihime?" Rukia said with a warming smile.

Tatsuki watched Orihime carefully as she nodded slightly.

I turned the corner with Rukia and the other two kept on going straight.

We exchanged goodbyes and headed home.

"You can come too," Rukia said.

"It's alright, I'll just stay home," I said, carefully declining the invitation. It was already awkward enough at lunch today.

"No I insist! Look, we'll see where you live and I'll come pick you up later tonight, okay?" she said.

I nodded, afraid to decline again.

We stopped in front of my house and Rukia said her goodbyes as I entered m own unwelcoming house. My parents were never home but I was glad that they never were. We didn't have that parent-child bonding relationship. It had never existed in my small family.

I sighed as I dropped my bag on the floor and trudged up to my room to find something decent to wear.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys and thanks for reviewing! I wouldn't mind some more! :D Read and enjoy!

**Orihime's House**

I didn't watch the time when Rukia came by my house. She was still wearing her school uniform but I was wearing baggy pants and a simple black shirt.

We walked to Orihime's house and it was just girls. I met another one of the group when we entered. She had long curly dark hair that framed a large chest that was thankfully covered by a shirt that was the same color as her bright eyes. She was exquisitely beautiful and had a laugh that seemed perfect. I had no doubt that she had turned more than one boys head every day. Her name was Matsumodo and she greeted me with an extremely big hug.

We all sat on pallets in the living room and I sat in silence as the girl's talked about boys and clothes. Matsumodo was the most into fashion and Tatsuki kept referring to all the boys' butts she had kicked.

"What about you Kai? Do you have an interest for any of the boys here?" Matsumodo chimed.

I blushed deeply at the sudden direction of conversation. All the girls looked at me and waited for me to answer, and I blushed deeper.

"I...d-don't really know..." I stuttered.

"How do you not know silly!" Matsumodo exclaimed loudly.

I flinched at the loud noise and shrugged with an apologetic smile.

"It's alright, I'm sure there is someone that has caught your eye," Rukia said with a small smile.

"I guess b-but n-not in th-that sort of way....I-I think..." I managed to say as I thought back on Ichigo's searching stare. His eyes seemed to penetrate my soul, seemed to read my past and who I was, It confused me.

"Who might that be?" Orihime asked softly. Her face softened into sadness. She seemed to know who I was thinking about and I could tell she had more of an interest for him than I did.

"I'd...ra-rather not s-say..." I said and hid my face with my long bangs.

"Oh come on! We won't say anything!" Tatsuki huffed, as if I was not believing them.

"N-no, it's o-okay, it's n-nothing," I said quietly.

At that moment I was saved by several loud knocks on the door.

Orihime excused herself to answer it, I wasn't so saved after all. Ichigo, Renji, Uryu, and Chad walked in. They were so well muscled and tall that the room suddenly seemed cramped now with them joining our circle.

We made our circle wider until they could sit with us and join our conversation, which was now over.

Ichigo sat in-between Orihime and Rukia, Renji sat in-between Rukia and me, Uryu sat between me and Tatsuki, and Chad sat in-between Tatsuki and Orihime.

"How was the, um, excersizing?" Rukia asked the boys.

"Refreshing!" Renji said with a wide smile. I saw his black tattos on his face darken a little as they bunched up but I quickly turned my gaze away from him.

"Good," Ichigo muttered.

Chad nodded and his curly locks bounced across his dark forehead.

Orihime snuck a small glance at Ichigo and a sad look passed across her face before she quickly replaced it with a smile. Matsumodo frowned at Orihime and concentrated on Ichigo.

"We will go back again later tonight, I can really feel the burn," Renji said with a chuckle. Uryu sniffed.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion only ten feet away from me. Air rushed at me and pushed me at the farthest wall none too gently. The noise echoed in my ears and I struggled to comprehend what was happening.

"KAI!" I heard someone scream.

I blinked several times to try and see what had caused the disruption but all I could see was dust littering the air, trying to settle and a large shimmering shape in front of me.

I looked around and I could see everyone standing up and trying to avoid this shimmering thing. It kept moving and upsetting my vision, I rubbed my eyes to see what was going on better but to no avail.

Then I noticed half the group had katanas and Chad had this weird black glove thing on. Orihime was shouting at tiny flying objects and I didn't understand a thing.

Then I felt something grab me tightly. It lifted me into thin air and just like that, it came into focus.

I had never screamed so loudly before in my entire life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey here's another chappie for ya! Enjoy and review please!**

**Attacked**

It was a monster. It had an odd mask that was like star just with multiple points. It had long teeth that looked like they could crush steel. It was hunched over like a frog and grinned at me.

Somehow this monster seemed vaguely familiar but I brushed that thought out of my mind when he literally exploded out of Orihime's house with one hop and was quickly trying to distance itself from the odd group.

I was so terrified I couldn't even utter a cry for help, or even scream now. All I could do was take deep breaths and stare in horror at my captor.

The large hops jarred my teeth and its grip tightened slightly and I struggled to breath. Its hands engulfed the lower half of my body and I couldn't escape.

"Kai! Hold on!" I heard someone yell above the noise the monster was causing.

I turned and searched frantically to see if I had anyone to save me and sure enough there was the group, chasing after me. The only thing was the people with katanas were all dressed in black, like ninja gear.

My black hair danced around my face and I lost view of them. Tears coursed their way down my face quickly and thickly. I thought about biting the thing but it probably couldn't feel it and it might taste nasty.

I clawed at it desperately even though I knew it was affecting this giant creature.

Suddenly it stopped and roared loudly.

Then I was able to scream.

For once in a long time I was loud, not quivering and shy.

"Hold on Kai! We'll save you!" I heard a masculine voice say.

I looked down and saw Ichigo searching for me as I leaned over its hand. We made eye contact and his eyes narrowed.

"DIE!" Renji yelled as he started to attack the thing.

Then there was a bright flash of light and a large crack. Half of the mask broke off and I could only grow limp as I saw what was under it. The memories and recognition flooded back to me like a giant wave.

My twin brothers had died from a car wreck, and I had watched them die. They were only people that I loved and loved me back. They were a large piece of me that held me together.

A few months ago I had been attacked by one of these things, I don't know what happened exactly but now I understood something. The monsters were dead people, and this one was my brother. I had no doubt in my mind the other one could have been my other brother.

These people were hacking at my now demonic and dead brother. I was watching him die for the second time.

Another flash of light at the monster screamed in pain and its grip tightened.

I felt a large surge of remorse inside and I felt like it exploded.

"NOT AGAIN! ARIN!" I screamed and I felt heat warm my body. It wasn't unpleasant but it was hot. My eyes closed as I felt the heat surge out through my hands.

I opened my eyes as the energy left me, and I collapsed in its hand. I saw scorch marks all over the monsters torso and I looked directly into my brothers eyes for the last time ever, except these eyes were filled with hatred.

It screamed and then exploded into dust. I felt myself fall but I didn't have the energy to move or speak. I just felt the scary sensation of gravity pulling me down and watched the big blue sky get a little smaller.

"Catch her!" I heard Matsumodo yell.

Large arms caught me and I was momentarily out of breath. My head lolled into the crook of his arm and I looked straight into Ichigo's eyes. His eyes peered deeply into mine with concern.

And then I started to cry. I didn't have the energy to heave or sob, just silent tears began to course down my face again. He held me close to his chest and I buried my face there.

"Is she okay?" Rukia gasped.

"I'm not sure but she has some power, did you see that fire?" Ichigo said.

"I would like to ask her questions myself," Renji muttered.

"Let's take her to where she can lay down," Uryu said.

"I'll carry her," I heard someone grunt, I assumed it was Chad.

"It's alright, I've got her," Ichigo said.

"I know where she lives, follow me," Rukia said and we began to move.

The rhythm of Ichigo's running lulled me into a light slumber that rested my sore eyes from crying.

I didn't know what happened and by know means could I understand it but I was sure for one thing, I didn't like the attention one bit.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's another chapter guys! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you review again! Enjoy :D

**Explanation**

Voices woke me as I felt familiar sheets under me. I barely protested as his safe arms withdrew from my person.

"Kai?" Orihime questioned.

I groaned.

"She might have several injuries, Orihime, if you please," Rukia said.

I opened me eyes and heard a calming hum surrounding me. A blue orb also surrounded me but I felt better by the second.

"What's going on?" I asked, quite frightened at my predicament.

"You were attacked by a Hollow," Ichigo said frankly.

"You mean, that monster?" I asked and he nodded.

"Why would it be after her?" Renji mumbled.

"I...I ha-have s-seen one before," I stuttered and their eyes widened.

"It ha-has been a f-few months b-but I re-remember being attacked b-before," I said blushing at this increase in shocked attention.

"How did you remember this?" Matsumodo asked with narrowed eyes.

"T-Truthfully, I didn't re-remember until now...when I-I saw the thing," I said quietly.

"What about the flames, have you ever done that before?" Rukia asked.

"What are y-you talking a-about?" I asked in complete surprise.

She shared a look with Renji that confused me even more.

"Isn't it obvious?" Uryu snorted.

Everyone turned and looked at him. I was internally grateful everyone had turned their attention on someone else.

"It happened to her the same way it happened to Orihime and Chad. Ichigo obviously unlocked her inner power, whatever that me be," he said and pushed his glasses higher up on his slightly pointy noise.

"It would make sense," Orihime muttered.

Rukia nodded in agreement.

"Wh-what are y-you guys t-talking about?" I asked.

"We have a lot of explaining to do I suppose," Renji chuckled.

Chad nodded, his dark locks revealing masked eyes.

I gripped my sheets tightly; afraid of what had changed my life.

"It goes like this," Ichigo sighed, "We're from the soul society and help passed on people into a society to where they can gain some peace. The monsters we call Hollows we must fight to relieve their tortured souls and give them a chance too. Now that I've explained some of us, you explain your past."

I flushed a deeper red as they all waited on me to talk about myself.

"Um....W-well I'm an only child n-now...my t-twin brothers w-were killed in an auto a-accident-"

"That would explain the Hollow," Rukia interrupted.

I continued, "-I don't talk to my parents and I'm a loner. That's it."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as my eyes threatened to fill with tears.

"Look, let her get some rest. She must be tired from all the excitement," Orihime said with a smile.

I silently thanked her.

"Sleep you poor thing," Matsumodo cooed.

"Everyone, OUT!" Tatsuki yelled and kicked half of the group out the door.

I obeyed the large breasted woman and fell asleep immediately.


	7. Chapter 7

**Powers**

"Alright, I don't know what exactly your power is but we're going to find out what it is and how to trigger it," Rukia said.

I nodded and shifted uncomfortably.

Rukia noticed everyone was staring and turned and shouted at them. "GET TO PRACTICING NITWITS!"

They all reused to secluded parts in the secret training room that Mr. Urahara built underneath his store. It was very spacious and you could get easily lost. It was filled with plenty of boulders you would have to climb to see over and still wouldn't touch the ceiling.

"Alright, now focus on what you felt the day the Hollow had you and you felt this warmth," Rukia said softly.

I closed my eyes and tried to feel the warmth I had felt the day I had been kidnapped by my dead older brother.

I felt a little of that warmth and sighed happily, if felt so comforting. I filled myself with it and then screams reached me and I grew inwardly cold again.

"Kai?! Are you alright?!" Rukia shouted.

"Ya, why would I not be?" I asked and shrunk back from her.

"You were on fire!" She exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" I asked quietly.

She nodded, looking exactly like a bobble head.

I looked at myself; nothing looked burned or even smelled it. My eyebrows almost met as I tried to figure out why I hadn't burned myself.

"Well, did you feel anything when you summoned the fire?" She asked.

I thought for a moment, "Comfort."

"So emotion triggers it," she said thoughtfully, "Well It would make since because you're so shy you rarely show any emotions, so the bottled up ones have power..."

I traced an unknown drawing into the dirt with my feet while I waited.

"So maybe you have more to this than just fire! Let's try something else, how about, happiness," she said brightly.

"But..." I protested.

"Now, let's see a way to make you happy..." Rukia said as she succumbed to her thoughts once more.

I thought myself too, the only thing that made me blush real hard was Ichigo. I thought of the day he held me in his arms and I felt myself blush but I was happy.

"HEY! SHTOPP!" Rukia cried desperately.

I opened my eyes and I saw Rukia standing before me, completely drenched.

"So happiness is water? I guess I could see that equaling each other. Do you think you have one for anger?" She asked as she wrung out her clothes.

"I have never really been angry, I'm too afraid to be angry," I said with an apologetic smile.

"Well I guess I will have to try to make you angry," Rukia said and apologized.

She then persisted in calling me names and stuff, it hurt but we both knew it was to see what power I had and to control it. Normally, people would begin to get angry and fight back but my fear covered that up and I felt cold, uncomfortably cold.

"OKAY! OKAY! I'm sorry!" I heard Rukia shout.

I noticed she had been dodged ice shards, coming from _me_.

"So ice is fear, that will be an easy one to trigger, but a hard one to control," Rukia said as she shivered and moved spots.

"So what other emotion do you not show people?" She asked.

"Loneliness," I said shyly. Everyone knew I was lonely but no one had ever thought I actually felt that way. I had been asked before if I liked being alone and I always said yes because I hated the attention. No one ever bothered finding out the truth or even hanging with me, I was too shy to tell the truth and they just knew to leave me alone.

She immediately turned and walked away without a word. She headed up to the ladder and I wanted to ask her why she had left me. I hugged myself and felt utterly alone.

I felt wind whip through my hair and push her aside. She looked back at me and smiled.

So we knew what I had.

Powers of nature.

It was an odd way of finding out but we found them out.

"Now we'll try to summon them just on thoughts and control them, see how much power you have," she said with a smile, and then hugged me tightly.

I smiled. Maybe I finally had a friend.


	8. Chapter 8

_Here's another chapter you guys! I hope you liked this one! Please review!_

_Drenched!_

I could only summon one at a time but in time I knew I would be able to do more. I now knew how to fill up my time and even though I didn't like fighting, training for protection was the best thing I could ask for right now.

"I saw Ichigo get drenched today," Rukai said nonchalantly.

I blushed really hard, I knew what she was getting at. "Huh?"

"I know what makes you happy," She smirked as she eyed me.

"N-no you d-don't!" I said in denial.

She laughed, "Of course I do! It's so obvious!"

"R-really?" I whispered.

"Well...now it is," she said brightly.

"I'm t-trying to control it!" I stammered in defense of myself.

"Well it looks like I don't even have to try to help you control it, Ichigo is your own oblivious mentor!" She said happily.

"But Orihime likes him too!" I said in desperation.

Rukai stopped and her face dropped in sadness.

"I know."

"Why doesn't he see her?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know, maybe he has just always depended her as being the friend and doesn't want to see her as more," Rukai shrugged.

"Hey ladies, we should all go eat before going to train," Renji said happily as he walked up and draped his arms over Rukai's and my shoulders.

"Sounds wonderful!" Rukai said, now happy again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I could now cover myself in a protective shield of fire and shoot a spear of ice out of my palm. I smiled in my own small accomplishment.

"Good job, now, I'm going to go train with Renji, you keep practicing," she said.

I nodded and watched her retreat to Renji's practice area.

I turned around and trained to make water sharp enough to penetrate rock. It wasn't working well.

"How's training going for you?" I heard a deep voice ask.

Water shot out of my palm so fast the rock exploded. I turned around and blushed as I faced Ichigo.

"I-it's...g-going," I stammered.

"You're doing really well," he said with a small smile.

That made me blush even deeper and I lowered my gaze to the rocky floor. "Th-thanks."

I heard water splash and Ichigo cry out in surprise. I looked up in shock, I had drenched him again.

"Oh! I'm so s-sorry! I'm n-not g-good at c-controlling my p-powers yet," I apologized.

He smirked and said, "It's alright."

It earned him another drench.

Before I knew it, the drenched Ichigo was standing in front of me.

"Why do you always drench me?" He asked but a smiled played on the edges of his mouth.

I bit my lip as I tried not to drench him...again. "I don't kn-know."

One of his eyebrows raised as he stared at me questioningly.

I gulped.

"Hey Ichigo! You should come see this!" Renji yelled from over a few boulders. I sighed in relief.

"I'm coming!" He said and left me.

I sat on the ground and slightly smiled at Ichigo's retreated back.

Splash.

"NOT AGAIN!"

"SORRY!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Well here is another chapter! Sorry if it's a tad short but it has a little action in it! X3 review if you likey! **

**Coward**

I knew it was too good to be true.

A hollow showed up during school and only few blocks away from it too. I saw the explosion and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Kai! Come on!" I heard Rukia said as she left my class.

"Where are you two going?!" The teacher asked shrilly.

"My house is over there!" I lied as I followed Rukia out of the class, and out of the school.

We found Ichigo and the others; Rukia slammed a token with a strange symbol on it on Ichigo's forehead and his body fell to the ground. I knew this was what Ichigo looked like as a Soul Reaper. Rukia followed suit and then popped a small pill into both Ichigo's body and her own.

"Alright, let's go!" Matsumodo said and took off towards the source of the explosion.

Cold fear crept through my veins as I followed the others.

Rukia looked back and noticed me with a pale face and smiled. "You'll be fine Kai."

I nodded with a small smile in return.

Another explosion sounded and then a scream. We all quickened our pace to maximum speed.

"Stay by me," Chad said to Orihime and me. We both obeyed.

Then another explosion and sound seemed to disappear as I watched a hollow pull itself out of a building. It put its arm back in the building and seemed to be reaching for something and then I noticed Orihime was trying to say something to me.

Sound suddenly rushed back to me as I focused.

"-your powers! We need a distraction! KAI!" Orihime said as she started to summon her powers.

I was full of fear and I used it to my advantage by using ice shards to rapidly hit the Hollow's open side. It retreated back and focused on us. It let out a loud scream that made me scream. I fell to my knees and covered my ears as tears leaked out of my eyes.

It reminded me of the first time I had been attacked. Its screams froze me down to the core until I was shaking, unable to react to anything.

I felt a hand on my shoulder but I didn't move. It screamed again and I felt the shudder of another explosion. I saw broken concrete fly towards me but I couldn't move. I was too scared.

I felt someone pick me up and move out of the way of oncoming death.

"Kai! Snap out of it! It's okay, nothing will happen to you," Uryu said as he set me down and looked me in the eyes. He pushed up his glasses and searched my wide, frightened eyes.

"I'm...sorry," I said sadly as I let my head fall in shame. I had been of no use; I was too much of a coward.

I heard a fading scream as one of the Soul Reapers repressed and cleaned its soul so it could live in the soul society.

"No one was expecting you to not be afraid of this, to fight your first fight," Uryu said and I shrunk away from him. His hand dropped.

I turned and began walking away, I had been horrible. Guilt flooded me as I slowly returned to the school, still shaking and crying.

"Kai! Wait up!" I heard Rukia yell from somewhere behind me but I did not yield to her. I wiped away my tears and headed into the school.

~~~~

I took the long way home, avoiding everyone. I didn't want to train or anything, I just wanted to be alone. I had let everyone down and most of all had been a burden.

I finally reached my house and unlocked the door. I shuffled inside and headed up to my room where I collapsed on my bed and let myself sink into a nightmare-ish sleep full of misery and fear.


	10. Chapter 10

I know it's a short chapter but I just had to write this! I hope you guys like it!

**Reassurance**

I sat in my room, looking out into the night. The city lights were all on and her neighborhood was relatively silent except for the meowing of cats and soft barks from dogs.

I sighed as I withdrew and decided to go relax in the warm night air on my roof.

I opened the door and trudged up the stairs to my roof. I felt the welcoming air before I saw the dim sky.

I sat down and leaned against the edge and closed my eyes. I let my thoughts drift aimlessly as I meditated.

"Hey Kai!" Someone called from down below. I heard a few raps on my door. I scurried over the front of my house and carefully looked down.

"Ichigo?" I questioned out loud.

He looked up and smiled at me, I blushed.

"Can I come join you?" He asked as he took a step back and it made me blush even deeper. I bit my lip to control my powers before answering him.

"Yes, there's a ladder leading up her from the alley."

He jogged around and I heard the metal ladder creaked as he climbed up to join me. I shrunk against the wall in shyness as he pulled himself up.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he walked over to me and sat close to me. I felt the heat radiating off of his body...or maybe it was from my own body...

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said softly.

"Uryu told me what happened after we finished the Hollow," He said gently and I looked away from him.

"Look, I shrunk away from my first Hollow too. It's okay to be scared," he said as he placed two fingers under my chin and pulled my face towards him and made me look at him.

I arched one eyebrow in disbelief. He chuckled.

"It takes time to get used to it, I'm sure you'll be able to take care of one without even blinking," he reassured me but I wasn't so convinced.

A rather sudden, cold blast of air hit us and I shivered. He pulled me close to him and hugged me, he definitely was warm.

I felt a feeling in my gut that something wasn't right but I dismissed it.

"If you want, I'll even help you train," Ichigo said with a calm voice.

I smiled and nodded into his side.

"So will you be okay to miss school tomorrow and just train with me?" Ichigo asked.

"Uh...s-sure," I said.

"Don't worry, Rukia said I would be a good mentor," he said as he turned his attention towards the sky.

I looked up in horror at him, "Did sh-she s-say anything el-else?!"

"No, why?" He said and looked down at me in confusion.

I sighed a sigh of relief and giggled at his messy orange hair. I ran one hand through it and fixed it. After a second, I realized what I had done and turned away with a bright blush.

"Why do you always do that?" He inquired.

"Do w-what?" I asked innocently.

"Turn away and blush?"

Maybe he already knew that I had a crush on him. I held my breath as didn't answer his question.

He sighed and reached for my hands. I froze in shock as he took it and frowned. "Your hands are cold."

I nodded in agreement.

He smiled at me, an all too knowing smile. "Actually, Rukia told me everything."

I gasped in horror, he knew!

"Hey! Hey! It's alright! I don't think badly of you or anything!" He said as I began to shake and he held me close to him again.

"But...Or-Orihime likes you t-too," I said into his chest.

He ignored my comment and said, "I have something for you too even though I'm not quite sure what it is. I will protect you no matter what."

He kissed the top of my head and it began to rain. He smiled in the kiss and made me look up at him, "Did you do that?"

I shrugged.

It rained harder as he kissed me on the lips.


	11. Chapter 11

**So here is the next chapter! I hope you like this one! R&R!**

_Courage_

I watched Ichigo try out the full extension of his zanpakuto's power on some nearby boulders. I sat looking at my hands, trying to summon two different powers at once, in different hands.  
I had fire in one hand but summoning ice in the other hand was just resulting into very few pools of water.  
I shook out my drenched hand and tried again.  
"How's it coming?" Ichigo asked from behind me.  
I flushed hard and the flames from my hand shot high in the air as well as a few ice shards from my other hand. He chuckled as he sat next to me.  
"Still can't believe I make you blush like that."  
"Sorry," I quickly apologized.  
"It's nothing to be sorry for! I think it's actually quite cute," he said, which made me blush even harder. I turned away so he couldn't see how red my face actually was.  
"I see you summoned what you wanted," he said, chucking again.  
"It always happens like that when you're around," I said, still blushing.  
"Is it easier to do it the second time around?" He asked as he reached and held one of my hands. My heart skipped a beat as I felt the warm pressure of his hand on mine. I could only nod in response; I was at the moment, speechless.  
"Well, the others will be here soon to train, would you like to walk with me to go meet up with them?" he asked and stood up, pulling me with him.

I stumbled after him but he caught me. I smiled apologetically up at him and straightened up.  
"You have to show Rukia what you accomplished," he said with a wide, intoxicating smile.  
"I'm sure you're going to show off to Renji too," I said, teasing slightly.  
He laughed and led me to the long ladder attached to the side of the wall. The whole way to the ladder, he never let go of my hand.  
"Ladies first," he said and motioned for me to go up the ladder. I hesitantly withdrew my hand and began to climb up the ladder with Ichigo close behind.  
As soon as we both had left Mr. Urahara's shop, a rather harsh shudder rippled through the ground. I stumbled and grabbed a shaky Ichigo for balance.  
"Good thing I didn't get back into my body," he said with a tight smile. I looked up at him and noted how he wasn't fearful at all, he was just determined. I tried to be as courageous as him but I knew it wasn't working.  
"Come on," he said and grabbed my hand. I ran close behind him as we found the source of the shudders, a hollow.  
Ichigo immediately readied his sword and caught the attention of the hollow.  
"Hey ugly! Why don't you fight me?" Ichigo shouted to the humongous thing standing before us.  
"Why it's a little soul reaper! How quaint!" it hissed gaily. I froze in fear and shock, this one could talk?!  
The hollow turned towards Ichigo and smiled a very toothy smile. I cringed at the sight of his teeth, yellow and sharp. Ichigo was the first to attack, and the creature just roared with pain every time Ichigo got a hit.  
Suddenly, the creature hit Ichigo's sword away from him, making Ichigo stumble and fall to the ground. I saw him panting with exertion and looking grim at the situation.  
"I'll have fun eating you!" It hissed happily and reached for him.  
I found courage just in time.  
"You won't touch him!" I screamed at it and summoned a massive wall of white hot fire. It scorched the Hollow's hand so much it blackened it.  
"You little wrench!" It hissed angrily and lunged at me.  
I had used a massive amount of power and my movements were slow but I managed to dodge the creature just in time and send lighting shock after shock through the creature. It howled but pushed through my lightning and pushed me aside.  
I landed roughly and felt liquid ooze from various places on my body. I coughed and looked up ate the creature looming over us.  
"I'm going to deal with the soul reaper first!" It hissed and turned back to Ichigo who was looking at me, stunned. I watched in horror as the creature went to pound Ichigo to the ground.  
I literally heard my heart pump in my ears as I scrambled to my feet and raced towards Ichigo. I dragged him out of the way of the fist and rubble flew in all directions around us.  
"Get your sword Ichigo!" I told him, sweating and shaking profusely.  
He nodded and ran off to get his sword. I raised my arms for defense and waited for the monster o attack again. It chuckled.

"You look very comical little girl, very comical indeed. Too bad I will have to eat you!"  
I used ice shards to irritate the blackened hand and shot balls of fire in its face. It growled and swatted me aside.  
My vision blackened from the force of the blow and from the use of so much energy. I could faintly hear the cries of someone calling my name before I was swatted away again and remembered nothing more of the fight.

I felt as if I was drifting in a void of blackness. I couldn't do anything but hope that Ichigo would be okay.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews!!! Here's another chapter!

**Shy in a World of Monsters**

_Family_

I woke up to hear the sound of a clock ticking. Several hurried whispers wound around my aching head as I worked to regain consciousness. My vision slowly gained colors and hues I couldn't explain but the shades melded together until they became my surroundings.

"She's awake!" Someone said loudly, making my head pound painfully. I groaned in response.

"Is she alright?" A worried male voice said, entering my ear gently. I knew that voice.

"She will be fine, she is just pretty beat up," Toshiro sighed and I heard his rather small footsteps retreat from the room.

Orange hair entered my vision and I felt pressure on my chest. I forced down a cough as Ichigo looked at me and smiled brightly. "You saved my life."

"Got to repay you someday," I said with a small smile.

"Let me finish, I know she isn't healed all the way," a small feminine voice said and gently pushed Ichigo out of my vision. Orihime entered it instead and smiled sadly at me. She called a few names I couldn't recognize and a green glow enveloped me.

"Orihime?" I questioned.

"Hm?"

"Come here so I can tell you something," I whispered above the gentle hum of her hearing.

She leaned down so her ear was next to my mouth.

"I'm sorry it happened this way. Don't worry; someone is bound to take care of you the way you wanted Ichigo to."

She leaned away slowly and smiled at me again. The green glow receded until there was nothing and she left the room. Chad followed reluctantly.

"Will she up and at it soon?" Rukia asked impatiently from behind Ichigo.

"Yes," Matsumodo said happily.

"Let's let her sleep, then she can join us later," Uryu said with a slight distaste in his voice. He always was distasteful of anything soul reapers did.

*_*_*_*_*_*

I woke up, warm and refreshed. I tossed the sheets aside and stretched. I realized I wasn't in my own house and made sure I looked decent before I left the room.

"Oh! Sorry!" A girl said as I rounded the corner and bumped into her.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized as I backed away.

"You must be the girl Ichigo likes! I'm his sister, Karin," she said with a wide grin. She had short honey brown hair and eyes and bright colored clothing that gave off her sunny aura.

"He is talking to Dad, this way!" She said cheerily and flounced down the hall where Ichigo and his Dad were having a wrestling match.

"Um…I'm sorry to interrupt," I said as I entered the doorway with a deep blush.

"GET OFF!" Ichigo yelled and kicked his father off.

"I'm sorry for this," Ichigo's father said with a blush and scratched the back of his head, "I'm Isshin Kurosaki." He held out a hand in greeting and I gingerly took it and shook lightly before retreating to Ichigo's side.

"I'm Kai, nice to meet you," I said, barely audible but without stuttering.

"I'm Yuzu," said a dark haired girl from behind Isshin. I noted that this could possibly be Ichigo's other sister since he had told me had two.

"Hi," I said meekly.

"This is my deranged family as you can already tell," Ichigo said with a frown but his younger sisters smiled up at him.

"We're not deranged!" Isshin protested.

"That's right, just you Dad," Yuzu said and dragged him out of the room.

"Are you ready to go see the others?" Ichigo asked as he lightly tugged on my arm. I nodded in response.

"What? You're leaving already?" Karin pouted.

"Sorry, we'll be back later," Ichigo smiled and ruffled Karin's hair before leading me out.

"That was interesting," I said, pale from the encounter.

"I bet your parents aren't as bad as my family," he teased.

I paled even more as I thought of my biological parents. I looked up at Ichigo and shook my head, "You have no idea."

"I'm sorry," he whispered back, smile gone.

"Please tell me Matsumodo isn't going to do something 'big'," I pleaded, desperately changing subjects.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ichigo said with an innocent smile.


	13. Chapter 13

First things first, I must apologize for mixing up Yuzu and Karin. I guess I got my information wrong or something but now I got it! Thanks for all the reviews and I also apologize for the long update wait! Enjoy!

**Shy in a World of Monsters**

_My Family_

Matsumodo did something big alright. A big hug that choked me and a huge feast was laid out on the table. I could see the dip in the middle of the table as it creaked and groaned under all the weight.

"You saved Ichigo! I'm so proud of you!" Rukia said happily and imitated Matsumodo's hug exactly.

"I can't breathe!" I choked out. She let me down, still smiling her contagious smile.

"At least she's useful," Uryu said with some slight distaste in his voice. I said nothing towards his comment, but he received several glares.

"Come eat! You must be starving; you took quite a hit," Matsumodo said, distracting me from the disdainful Uryu.

"I'm actually not very hungry," I said with a small blush. I never really liked turning people down.

"Come on! You need meat on your bones!" Rukia insisted in a motherly fashion while pinching my tiny biceps.

I bowed my head, hiding my constant blush and obeyed her. I felt Ichigo's presence behind me and he gently pushed me towards the table of overwhelming food. I honestly wasn't hungry but I wasn't going to fight my friends over my eating habits.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Ichigo insisted on walking me home, well, he didn't really need to insist. He encased my rather small and cold hands in his large and warming ones. I couldn't help but blush again at the thought that Ichigo liked me.

"Why do you always blush when I hold your hand?" Ichigo inquired with a knowing smile. He already knew the answer but he still loved hearing it.

"I still can't grasp the fact that you like me and I like that," I said with my blush predictably darkening.

We entered my block and as we approached my house, I groaned inwardly. My parents were home and I knew that only because the lights were on and I saw shadows moving within.

"What's wrong?" He asked, very concerned.

I just realized that I had stopped and my face was probably very white. I was tightly holding his hand as if I was afraid of letting go. "My parents are home," I said, barely audible.

"Let's go meet them, I'll be right here with you," he said, squeezing my hand just to try and reassure me of his protection. I gulped.

I hesitantly approached my house, fear screaming through my veins. I opened the door and led Ichigo in with me. I closed my eyes and waited for my parents to say something.

"Who is this?" An older woman demanded, my mother. Her hair was the professional short cropped style and dyed black. She had never let her hair retain its dishwater blond color. Her eyes were narrowed in dangerous green glare. Her look was throwing daggers at us and I wanted to escape. Her face was pale and tight and her business suit still in order.

"I-Ichigo," I stuttered.

"I'm her boyfriend," He said boldly, returning a steady gaze towards her. I quailed underneath her death glare that flickered towards me.

"Boyfriend?! What nonsense is this? Since when have you been a socialite? You've always been a shy shut in!" My father exclaimed as he entered the room. I withdrew back against the door, half hiding behind Ichigo, completely afraid.

My father had a chiseled face with much angled features. His dark eyes glowered at us from where he stood with my mother. He was also very skinny and wore a suit that tried to compliment him but failed. His dark hair was also styled in a professional manner and did not compliment his facial features at all.

"I am Ichigo Kurosaki, pleased to meet you," Ichigo said and extended his free hand, the other hand still tightly held my shaking one.

My father did not extend his own hand; he just glared at the open invitation with distaste. Ichigo withdrew his hand, now studying my parents with an unhappy look. I lowered my gaze to the floor.

"I come home to find you with a man, out late on a school night, and refusing to talk to me! This is a disgrace!" My mother said shrilly. I felt her angry burning gaze on me, making my head tingle unpleasantly.

"Maybe this will get her out of the house faster, maybe he will take her out of here and she'll do something decent with her life," My father said, still being hateful but more supportive of me than my mother. It was a questionable surprise.

"Maybe," My mother said, "but I am still displeased. I come home for a small visit to see how my daughter is doing and I find it awful. You're grades better be up young lady! We are going on a long business trip to the Americas so you better behave!"

I nodded.

"I will call you once we get off the plane! You better answer the phone unless you are at school!" My father said as my parents shoved past us and out the door. The slammed the door behind them and I slid to the floor sadly. Tears welled up in my eyes as I shook uncontrollably.

A blurry image of Ichigo swam in the midst of my tears. I looked away, ashamed of him having to see me cry.

"Hey, hey, hey," he said as he gently cupped my chin with his thumb and index finger; he made me look at him, "I'm here for you through anything."

I lowered my gaze from him and he enveloped me in a hug that made me feel completely safe.

"Do you need me to stay here with you?" He whispered in my ear.

"If you want," I said into his shoulder.


End file.
